myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
PPYBEN Pictures
Introduction Note: This is a dream logo, you cannot see this in real life! Background PPYBEN Pictures is a company founded in 1991. They are known for how they brought 46% of Vyond Pictures and 40% of AstroblastFan5. The name stands for the founder's infamous phrase, "P'anda '''p'erfect, 'y'ou '''Ben!", and they have a panda as their mascot, named Combo. Two things would happen from this character: *He would get his own channel called Combo Panda in August 2017, where Combo plays various video games. This is produced in association with pocket.watch. *He would become a basis for a subdivision entitled Combo Panda Studios. In 2018, CPF100 was formed as PeppaPigYes BabyEinsteinNo, and then he owned that company. In 2020, CPF100's 2nd Channel, ComboPandaFan7 2, changed to Panda Perfect, You BEN! also, CPF100 owned Vyond. came from PPYBEN's Media. PPYBEN Pictures 1st Logo (1991-2002) Nickname: "Combo" Logo: On a purple background, we see "PPYBEN" (in white) fading in letter by letter. "Pictures" fades in under it, and Combo appears on the bottom-left. FX/SFX: "PPYBEN" fading in letter by letter, "Pictures" fading in, Combo appearing. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on movies from 1991 to 2002. First appeared on Dex Box. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (2002-October 11, 2018) Nickname: "Combo II" Logo: A white silhouette of a man is seen on a black background. A spotlight appears as Combo comes in also with a spotlight under him. The spotlights change to the text "PPYBEN Pictures". FX/SFX: The spotlights appearing, Combo coming in, and the spotlights changing to the text "PPYBEN Pictures". Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on movies from 2002 to 2018. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (October 12, 2018-November 18, 2019) Nicknames: "Combo III", "Vyond Takeover", "Combo in Vyond" Logo: Same as the Vyond Pictures logo, but it's textless. Plus, Eric looks at the logo. He walks away and the camera follows Eric to a black background. The logo has a sideways semicircle in white. It zooms out to reveal he was in a "P" on a white background. The "P" is in a script font (almost resembling the Disney font). The white background changes into the white text "PPYBEN" on a black background while the "P" turns white. The "PYBEN" goes to next to the "P" forming the "PPYBEN". Combo appears under it. Then, "Studios" fades in, and the byline "A WarnerMedia Company" flies in. Variants: * For Ducis Movies, the logo plays normal, Until the end. the "N" fades out, leaving "PPYBE Studios", Combo Panda Leaves, the "Studios" Zooms Out, and goes Away, The Byline Splits in Peices, and the Byline Peices leave right and left, so only "PPYBE" is there. Then, the Letters flip one-by-one to change to the ducis logo (without the Heart). The Background changes to the Background from the Ducis Pictures Logo, and then the heart comes and lands on top of the dotless i, completing the logo. then, the logo animates like the Ducis logo. Music/Sounds: An extended version of the Vyond Pictures music. Availability: Seen on movies as of 2018. First used on Disallowance. Editor's Note: None. PandaPerfect, YouBEN! (ComboPandaFan7 2) (December 1, 2019-) Logo: On a white Background, We See a Windows 10 Computer. Then, the computer turns on, signs in to an account named "Combo", and goes to Microsoft Edge. then, it goes to YouTube. the videos are: "CCG88 RLE Episode 4, Lumpy's DVD Openings Opening Logos: Ryan's Mystery Movie, The Office Gets Burned by Lumpy, ComboPandaFan100 Intro, Wesley Changes the Future, and Bellybutton City Trailer". Combo Came in, jumps in the computer, grabs the cursor, and clicks on The Office Gets Burned by Lumpy. then, it shows the office intro with combo in it. lumpy walks in, and lumpy grabs the fire stick lumpy's holding with a cursor. then, he grabs it away and puts on a DVD Opening to Friends Are Friends (an Upcoming Vyond Movie). It Shows the FBI Warning. Combo Pauses the video, and Changes "FBI Warning" to "PPYBEN Pictures". he gabs the text, throw it out of the computer, and zooms out of the computer. then, the Computer turns to ComboPandaFan100. "A CPF100 Company" flies in. Early Variant: In The logo's First , We Don't see Wesley Changes the Future, and at the end, Numberblock 19 Came in and Holds Text Saying "Years". he pus it next to the numbering 19, forming "19 Years". Combo holds "of Entertainment" and puts it under 19's feet. Combo Leaves and 19 goes to combo's spot. 19 Says "19 Years of Entertainment". the New WarnerMedia Byline replaces the CPF100 Byline. a second later, the logo fades to black. Variants: * Like Before, Ducis Movies Use this Logo transitioning to the Ducis Pictures Logo. simular way but the text "Years" changes to "Ducis" first, then, the text dissapears and the rest of the disapearence happens. This time, it's that it's the new 2020 logo. the background turns red and zooms out to reveal it's the red circle and the 2020 logo forms. ** in 2020, the new variant came in. "Years" is "Ducis" already and 19 is gone. * In Our Trip to Tennesee Wesley Classics DVD, the TPT Home Entertainment logo was seen instead of The Office Burned by Lumpy (since the latter company was seen in the movie itself as an Easter Egg, but the channel). Music/Sounds: Silence, but when the computer turns on, the Windows 10 Startup Sound happens. then, more silence but just clicks when the curser clicks and type noises happen when he computer types. when combo walks in, the same logo tune as before played on a ukelele is heard. Music/Sounds Variant: in the 19 Years Variant, when 19 came in, the music stops. 19 says that line. Avabillity: First Seen from the start of Dex Box plastering the 1st logo (the Dex Box Plaster was shown in the 2020 Vyond Releasers DVD). the Ducis Variant was first seen in Netbox: The Movie.Category:Vyond Logos Category:PPYBEN Logos Category:AstroblastFan5 Logos Category:WarnerMedia